Unexpected
by undercover assassin
Summary: There are some people you meet that you just can't forget. Everything with them is unexpected.


Part I: Unexpected Meeting

December 31, 2002

These past few years had been both great/horrible all rolled up into one. Which was why I was in Spain, getting ready to celebrate the New Year without my family. Again. Of course, I talked to them but it hadn't been the same the since I left without warning. Guess that's what happens when there's a big blow out about me wanting to skip a year of college and travel. Kind of hard to travel when you hate planes. Anyways, I told them I was just burned out and wanted sometime to find me. It's what my parents would have wanted.

Let's just say, that's when the yelling and pointing had begun. Profanities were used constantly and threats of being cut off were, well, threaten. But that didn't stop me from doing what I needed to do for me. So I packed and left, now I'm in Spain. Being on your own is a strange feeling but it's freedom from everything that I have come to know. I love it and would only change somethings that have had happened. My mom had said that everything happens for a reason and I believe that.

Ending up in my favorite spot, I looked up at the sky and close my eyes. Taking in a long breath, I reopened my eyes slowly and took in the scene before me. The city was beautiful anytime but it was something about the night sky that just made it that much more beautiful.

Sensing someone behind me, I slowly turned around and saw a silhouette. It was like a staring contest had begun and I was winning. Breaking off first, they broke the silence first.

"I didn't know anybody was up here. Taking a breather from the party?" they asked. Still stunned, I almost didn't hear their question but before I could answer, they answered for me. "Of course you are, what a dumb question to ask. You probably don't speak or understand English either, so I'm basically talking to myself. "

Letting them thinking what they thought, I just stood there and listened to everything that was being said. Apparently their day had been rough as well. Looking over the city once more, I sat down next to them and smiled.

"You know I really wish that you spoke English because this would be a lot easier." pointing their finger back and forth between us. "Why is it that people celebrate today? It's just like any other day."

"Because it's a chance for some people to forget about there past and think about their future. Or it could be just another reason to drink and kiss some random stranger." I spoke up for the first time that night since beginning joined.

Looking over, I laughed at the look they were giving me and watched as the realization came over them. Shaking my head, I sat there and waited for the question they were sure to ask me.

"Wait, you understand what I have been saying this entire time. And you speak my language." With a slight chuckle, I nodded my head, again waiting for the other to speak.

"But you said you didn't speak any English. What the hell, dude?" crossing their arms over their chest and glared.

"Didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

"Nope."

"Yesss, ooh I didn't ever let you answer. You could have spoke up at any moment when I was telling you about the day I had instead of just nodding like an idiot."

"You never gave me a chance to speak. Besides, it looked like you needed someone to listen to you. What better person to do that than someone you think doesn't speak or understand English." I said with a smile as they shook their head and turned to look at the city.

"The roof is where I escape to when I need to clear my head and take a breather from everything. Plus the scenery isn't all that bad either. What's your story?" I said to break the silence that came between us for the first time since I was joined.

"It's beautiful up here. Wanted to be by myself, which apparently didn't happen." They said looking at me and smiled. Shaking my head, I watched as they looked down at their watch and sighed.

"5, 4, 3, 2…" they said, turning towards me and grabbing my shirt and yanking me towards them. The kiss was short and sweet. "You know you were wondering the same thing." Pulling away with a smile, letting go of my shirt.

"Sarah."

"Chuck."

"Happy New Year." They said in unison.

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical subtances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed." - Carl Gustav Jung_

_AN: Tell me what you think._


End file.
